Vampire Story
by JamieLovesDrew
Summary: A green hair boy, looking for something to feed. And this Brunette met this green hair boy, will there be love with a human girl and a vampire boy? Or will this green hair boy kill the human girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo Peoples i kinda rushed on this story, so please excuse my errors and missed spelled words or ect D:.**

* * *

May's Pov

"Good night mom," i said as i went upstairs to my bedroom.

I went to go get my PJ's, and as i got them out, i put them on, they were, red tank top, and blue pj's pants.( I have the pics link in my profile)I put my hair into a high pony tail, and then i went to the window and opened the window just a tiny bit, "there just because its really hot in here."

I went to my bed, and jumped on it and put the blanked over me and went off to sleep.

Drew's POV

I was walking in the night looking for something to drink ( hes a vampire he needs blood lol), i saw a house, it was kinda huge, but my house is bigger, i saw the window open, so i went to the house where the open window was, and i climb up there. After i climbed up there i went into the room, i saw this most beautiful girl sleeping in her bed, brunette hair, good looking skin, but i don't know what her eyes look like.....

But she does smell good, does every beautiful girl smell so good like roses, and strawberry? Wait strawberry, that's weird.....oh well.

I went up to her and i touched her skin, it was smoothed.

"Hmmmm," i said, took off her blankets softly, and took her, and carried her bridal style, and flew out of the window, and went to go in my mansion.(Yes he lives in a mansion)

After i was in my mansion, i put her in the guestroom and i put the blanket on her, and i left to go feed on some people.

May's POV /The next day

I started to wake up, and i got out of the bed, but wait did i have a wooden floor,  
wait, i rubbed my eyes, and my eyes widen, where the heck am i!

"Why is it soo dark in here," I said as i went to the curtain and opened it.

"Oh my god," i started to sob, and i walked to the bed, and sobbed hard on the pillow.

I started to sing thinking about my dad that abandon me, my mom, and my brother.

_**I always needed time on my own**_  
_**I never thought I'd need you there when I cried**_  
_**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**_  
_**And the bed where you lie**_  
_**Is made up on your side**_

_**When you walk away**_  
_**I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**_  
_**And make it ok **_

_**I miss you**_

I stopped singing, because i thought i heard foot steps coming close from the door.

I saw the door opening, but i quickly and closed the curtains, and went under the bed, so the person wont find me.(Thats what i would do lol xD)

"I know your under the bed dummy," said a deep voice.

_silence..._

Then i heard footsteps come forward the bed, i started to backwards a little bit, but my back hit the wall, i saw a face looking at me, i couldn't really tell what he looks like because its dark in the room.

"I can still see you dummy, i aint stupid," said the voice again.

"...Really you arnt stupid," i asked as i started to giggle.

"What ever just get out from under the bed." He asked.

I started to get out from the bed, and got up.

"Why am i here? I asked, staring at the man.

"I'm not sure, young lady."

"What i am not young, i am 17 years old."

"Hahaha, im 19 years old, i guess that means im a man."

"Grrrrr, well not yut."

"Will you just shut your mouth."

"Oh well i forgot, whats your name, you look more like a grass head."

"Well my name is Drew, and my name is not grass head, what about yours is it mud head?"

'WHAT, no no no, its May."

"Do you know why your here?"

"Noo?"

"Because, i took you from your room, to my mansion to rape you," after what he said he smirked at me.

"WHAT YOU ARE JUST A PERVERT, SICK, MINDED, JERK!"

"Wow, i was just kidding, jeese you did'nt need to go on a riot."

"You shush your mouth!"

"What ever...March."

"IM NOT MARCH IM MAY STOP CALLING ME FROM OTHER MONTHS!"

"Ok ok ok, calm down tiger."

"......... GRRRRRRRRRR IM GOING TO RIP OFFF YOUR HEAD."

"I dont think you cant do that," he murtterd.

"What was that!

"Nothing, im sorry my dear," he then grabbed my hand and kissed it.

i started to blush, and pulled my hand back.

"What didnt you like, my lips on your smoothing hand?"

"NOOOO!"

"What ever."

**At Mays house**

"May dear wake up, time to go get your hair cut," said her mother Caroline.

Caroline opened Mays door, and then she opend her mouth, and tears went into her eyes, May wasnt there, Caroline checked the intier house, but May wasnt there. Caroline called May's friends, but they all said no that they were not with them.

"Mom whats wrong," said her little son Max.

"May is missing," said Caroline as she sobbed on the couch.

"What shes missing!"

"Y-ya."

"Calll the police."

**To be continued....

* * *

**

**Omg that was a crappy chapter, Dx well if you liked it review, and thanks yew guys if you reviewd it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people, i think there will be errors and spelled mistakes and so on, so if there is then tell me please.**

**May:It will be ok if there was Jamie :)**

**Me:Awwwww thanks May-May.**

**Drew: Pfft.**

**Me: *Glares at Drew***

**Drew: What?**

**Me: You know what mister Drew.**

**Drew: No one called me that for what, 14 yrs.**

**Me: No Brianna, still calls you that.**

**Drew: How you know?**

**Me: Because she texted me 10 times saying 'Is mister Drew there', and im like........'Fuck you'.**

**May: Haha your weird Jamie.**

**Me: Hehe thanks, Drew do the thingy.**

**Drew: Thingy?**

**Me: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN DREW!**

**Drew: Oh, PokemanFanFiction doesn't own pokemon.**

**Me: Enjoy.**

* * *

Mays POV

Every since that day....i was at the green hair boy named Drew house for 6 hrs, so he dropped me off of my house, and for what reason i saw something sharp in his mouth, but oh well people have sharp teeth. But my mom did grounded me for a month.

"May you need to go get dressed so we can go to the mall." said Misty.

"Ok, what should should i wear." I asked Misty.

"You should wear a purple shirt with a bat on it, and kinda butterfly skirt at the bottem and black at the top, and black flat shoes with a flower on it, and a cross necklace."

"Sounds good," i said as i got those items out, and i put those items on me.

"Cute." said Misty

"Yup, lets go Misty." I said as i opened my window.

"Arnt you gonna get grounded again if your mom knows you snuck out." Asked a worried Misty.

"Nope, i left a note on the fridge, saying im at a friends house for a little bit." I said.

"Ok but what about your brother?." Said misty, "Oh hes still asleep, he takes long napes." I said as i started to open my window and started to clib down, "Ok," Misty started to follow me, and she closed the window, and we ran the way to the mall.

"Ok so what do you want to do first Misty." I said as i looked at her.

"Huh, oh sorry i heard singing over there," Misty said as she pointed to the direction.

"Really, lets go check it out." I started walking torwords the direction.

"Holy crap, Misty its Ash your secret crush." I said as i smirk at her.

"He-hes not my CRUSH May!" Misty scream, but not that loud that everyone could her hear, as Ash was singing.

**Everybody's looking for love. Oh. Oh.  
Ain't that the reason you're at this club. Oh. Oh.  
You ain't gonna find these things with him. No. Oh.  
Got a better solution for you girl. Oh. Oh.**

Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head. Yeah. In my head. Oh yeah.

I'm gonna do all the right things to serve.  
When it comes down to it, it's all just a game.  
Instead of talking let me demonstrate. Yeah.  
Get down to business let's. Get. Ball. Play.

Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head.

Break it down. Ay-oh. Come on. Ay-oh. Ay-oh.  
You singing to me baby in my head right now. Ay-oh. Ay-oh. Come on.  
She'll be screaming out when it all goes down.

Just stay with me now. Say the word and we'll go. We can go.  
I'll be your teacher. I'll show you the ropes.  
You'll see a side of love you've never known.  
I can see it going down, going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.  
In my head, it's going down.

In my head, I see you all over me.  
In my head, you fulfill my fantasy.  
You'll be screaming more.  
In my head, it's going down.**In my head, it's going down.  
**

"Omg, hes awsome, right Misty? I said as i looked at her surprising face.

"Misty....?" I said again, she didn't reply.

I sighed and, i kinda dished her, and i started to walk to walk home, and i as i walked home, it was getting dark.

"Oh my god what time is it." I questioned out loud.

"8:39 pm." Said a deep voice behind me.

"AHH, oh its you, what do you want Drew."

"Nothing really, i just got bored, so i came to you my princess," he then kissed my hand the second time.

"WHY DO YOU KEEP KISSING MY HAND."

"Huh, why, you dont like my lips, is to rouch, would you like my lips more jucier," he ased as he smirked, stil holding my hand.

"You, You, PERVERT."

"Wow, you really need to stop calling me a pervert, you should know i was teasing you."

"...Well stop teasing me and be more nicer." I said, then i felt a arm go around my waist and heard a whisper in my ear.

"Well, if you dont mind, maybe i can be nicer to you in bed," Drew said as he whispered in my ear.

I blushed, and pushed him off me, "will you stop, and excuse me i should be heading home, i dont want my mom to ground me for a year." i said as i started to walk away.

"Well you should know that, i know where you live babe."

".....WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME, AND SINCE WHEN AM I DATING YOU!"

"Since now." He started to leave and left a rose on the ground, by Mays feet. "Oh ya i was kidding with ya, for dating you. "

"What the..." I said and walked all the way home.

_**To be Continued...

* * *

**_

Well that was bad D:, if i spelled any words wrong let me know ok, or even errors, thanks you guys for reviewing, and saying such good comments, chapter 3 should be up Wednesday, or Thursday. Bye- bye :D.


	3. Authors Note

**Hi guys umm ya i have no ideas for chapter 3, can you guys help me please like give me of a idea i can do for Drew and May, not like juicy stuff, but if it is ill make it clean x3, thank you for reading this.**

**~Jamie**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey people :D! Ok so i think all of my Vampire Story will have erros, and spelled mistakes, but i took some parts from twilight out, but thanks to ice-beam147, xbrainlessxxwriterx, and safira2008 for giving me ideas for pulling out twilight stuff for my story, and for Drew getting jelous of another vampire Brendan. Enjoy :).

* * *

May's POV

I was in my room thinking in my room about Drew. "What should i do, when i see him my heart feels weird." I said, as i got up and went to put a song on, on my ipod. "This song will represent how i feel." I said, as i chose a song.

_Im standing on the bridge  
Im waiting on the dark  
I thought that you'd be here  
by now  
Ther's nothing but the rain  
no foot steps on the ground  
Im listening but ther's  
no sound_

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

it's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are but I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Im looking for a place  
Im sarching for a face  
Is anybody here  
I know

Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be  
alone

Isn't anyone trying to find me  
Won't somebody come take me home

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Oh

Why is every thing so confusing?  
Maybe Im just out of my mind

Yeah yeah yeah...

It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you  
Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't Know Who You are  
But I  
Im with you  
Im with you

I sighed and i went to the balcony to get some fresh air, "Its 9:38, and im still awake." I sighed and looked at the stars, and the moon.

_'Im so bored.' _I thought.

I then saw a note stucked on the chair, and i went by it and picked it up, it read:

_Hey Meet me by the park_

_i want to show you somewhere that i want to take you_

_be there at 8:40 pm tomorrow,  
_

_~Love your sexy Drew_

i looked at the end and i started to blush. "Sexy Drew.........?" I said in confusion.

"Hey." Said a voice.

"What the!" I said as i looked behind me saw a white hair boy, with ruby eyes.

"Your May right." Said the boy.

"Y-y-ya., but how you know my name!" I said as i backed away from him, as he walked closer to me. It failed my back hit the glass door, and i started to blush as he got closer.

"Yours blood smells soo good, May." Said the boy again.

"What are you talking about." I said, still dont know his name.

"Well my name is Brendan, and im your new vampire husband." Said Brendan, as he put his hand on the glass door next to my head.

"WHAT!" I yelled looking at him, still blushing.

I started to close my eyes my eyes was getting watery, as a tear slid down my face. He got closer to my neck, and put my hair out of the way.

"S-s-s-stop it." I said as i turned my head the other way.

"Aww i gusse your scared." He said as he put his finger to my chin, and lift my head up and started licking my neck.

I let out a little moan, that he can hear it. Then i saw a figure behind him. He left a little tap on his shoulder and Brendan turned around, and the figure hit Brendan that Brendan fell. "DONT YOU ARE TOUCH MAY AGIAN, SHES MINE." "I gusse your jelous huh..." Said Brendan." SHUT UP." Said Drew,Brendan then dissapeard.

"You ok." Said the boy.

"Yes." I said as i replied.

"Well you still haven't notice me huh May." Said the figure.

"Huh." I looked up and saw Drew, my heart was pounding hard that Drew could hear it and could smell Mays blood, he couldnt take any longer.

"Well im glad your safe, just be careful and go to bed, ok." After he said that he left.

"Ok." I muttered

I went into my room, it was midnight. I went in my bed and fell asleep.

**The next day**

I started to wake up, oh ya its my birthday......im 18 yrs old now, hehe now Drew cant make fun of me now.

"Happy birthday May." said my mom

"Uhh thanks...." I said, i really didnt care for my birthday.

"May i think i see gray hair in your hair may." My mom said.

"WHAT, NO WAY." I said as i ran to the mirror.

"MOM, YOUR A LIAR." I said as i looked at my mom.

"Hehe, im gonna make pankcakes, for you honey." My mom said.

"Wait why did you wake me up so early its only 6:35." I said looking at my black clock.

"Oh you have your first day of school honey."

"WHAT, you should if told me.'

"Sorry dear, now get ready, im gonna finish making pancakes ok?"

"Ok." I went to the shower, and took a shower and when i went out of the shower i dried myself up and took some cloths out and out some on there were, a red skirt, black tights underneath it, white tanktop, with a green hoodie, and flipflops.(In my profile for the link)

"May, breakfeast is ready."

"Ok mom coming." I went downstairs and i didnt see Max, hmm maybe hes at school, i sat in the chair and started eating. Then i rememerd from what happend form last night. I started to blush when those things popped in my head.

After i was done eatting i grabbed my backpack, and said my good byes to my mom, and went outside. "What a cloudy day, no sunshine, oh well." I said as i started to walk to school, it was 2 miles from whre i live.

I enterd the school and saw my two bestfriends Dawn and Misty.

"Hey guys." I said as i walked up to them.

"OMGIMISSEDYOUWHEREDIDYOUGOOVERTHESUMMER." Said Dawn really fast as she hugged me. **(If you didnt know what she said here it is: 'OMG I MISSED YOU WHERE DID YOU GO OVER THE SUMMER.')**

"Nothing much, how about you guys." I said, as i hugged Misty and Dawn.

"Just nothin." Said Misty.

"Oh ya May its your birthday right." Said Dawn as she got calmer.

"Oh umm ya." I said as i didnt care about my birthday.

"Well heres your gift." Said Dawn as she gave me a white and red teddy bear and a green sparkle card thats says 'Happy Birthday'.

"Umm thanks." I said as i took it and out it in my backpack.

"Sorry i didnt give you anything May." Said Misty.

"Its ok Misty."

"Lets go put your stuff in your locker May." Said Misty

"Oh i already did, when i came here 2 days ago.' I said.

"Ohh, ok what classes you have May?" Said Dawn

"First class is Science, second class Social Studies, third class Health, Fourth class L/Arts, and fith class gym." I said

"Ohh cool same with me." Misty said.

"Aww not me." Dawn said.

"Aww, well me and Misty are gonna head to class bye-bye." Said May waving bye to Dawn.

**Science class**

May and Misty walked in, and she sat next to Ash. I smirked at them and i saw at a emty seat with no one sitting next to me.

"Hey May your in this school too." Said a green hair boy.

"Oh my god your in this school." I said.

"Yup, i gusse we are gonna be lab partners." Drew said.

"Great, just what i needed." I said.

"Now lets begin class." Said the teacher as he began to write notes about atoms.

"May." Drew whispered to May.

"What." I said as i whispered back.

"You remember the note i gave you."

"Ya."

"Ok."

"....ok...."

"It looks like its raining." Said Drew as he began to smirk, and he flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"Uhh i hate raining days." I said.

"Why." He Replied.

"Well, i dont like, wet things, its to umm, well..never mind." I said.

"Oh i see."

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Umm not much i pulled out from twilight, but i did some little New Moon hehe, damn it i didn't get Drew Jealous by Brendan, ill try harder next time, it was kinda bad, but i did right longer, thanks yew guys i love you soo much, please review, if you dont ill make May and Brendan together....JK that will never happen xD bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**My last chapter sucks soo bad, Dx**

**May: Not really, at least it didnt have not much of romance between me and Drew.**

**Me: Hehe There will be in this chapter :D.**

**May: AHHHH nooo!**

**Drew: Just get this chapter over with please.**

**Me: Awwww Drew is waiting for the romance between him and May, soo adorable.**

**Drew and May: SHUT UP **

**Me: Hehe i dont own Pokemon, enjoy :)**

* * *

**May's POV**

Finally school was over, now i get to go home and slee-, wait i have to go meet Drew at the park....oh crap. I went to my house and out my backpack on the couch, and went up stairs to my room. After i entered my room i looked at the clock and it was 6:27 pm. I sighed and went to go take a shower. After i was done in the shower i got out and out on a Rainbow Tank top, and white skinny jeans with rips in them, and my hair was tied in a ponytail.

"Mom!" I scream as i was coming down from the stairs.

"Yes May?" Said my mom Coraline.

"Can i go out, to go see my friend at the park."

"I gusse but you have to be home at 10:00, ok May."

"Thanks mom." I said and i went upstairs and brushed my hair again, and i looked at the clock it was 7:10, i went downstairs to get a apple and i went on the couch and watched Max played his video game.

"What are ya playing." I said as i looked at the screen.

" Call of Duty 5." Replied my little brother Max.

"Cool." I said.

I still remembered what happened last night, Brendan.... wait he said he was a... vampire...Well i dont belive in vampires he was probably joking how did he lick my probably a sick pervert. I looked down at my feet and i got a little worried, but Drew saved me last night.

"Oh crap i got to go Max, bye love-ya." I said as i ran up to go get my flip flops, and hoodie, and went outside and off to the park. As i saw a green hair boy sitting on the swings, i ran to the park and i got closer to the green hair boy.

"Hey your here." Said the green hair boy.

"Ya, so what did you want to show me Drew?" I questioned.

"Follow me princess." Drew said.

"Why do you call me princess." I said blushing, as he took my hand as dragged me somewhere.

"Because i want to." He replied.

"O.k." I said back.

He dragged me into a forest and i saw a beautiful lake, its blue as the sky.

"Wow." I said as i looked at the lake.

"I go here to get things off my mind." Drew said.

"Like what?"

"Stuff." He said.

"Drew...." I said as i looked at my hand still holding Drew's hand.

"Huh?"

"Can you let go of my hand?"

"Umm your hand is on mine dummy." He replied smirking.

"Shut up." I said, as i pulled my hand out of his.

"May." Said Drew.

"Huh."

"Do you believe in vampires?"

"Uhhhhhhh not really......"

"You should." He said as he flicked his hair out of his emerald eyes.

"W-why?" I said.

"Because im one."

"WHAT, OK YOU HAVE TO PROVE IT THEN TO BE A VAMPIRE!" I screamed as i backed away.

"Ok." He got closer to me. and he opened his mouth, and shows me his large fangs, and his eyes turned red like a rose.

"....." I didn't really have anything to say, i was kinda surprised.

"You ok." He said, as he closed his mouth, and his red eyes went back to emerald.

"Ya, just a little surprised."

"Are you afraid." He said looking in my sapphire eyes.

"No...im just afraid of you biting me."

"I wont bite you, ill protect you from any vampires here, even Brendan will try to attack you, even though he said he'll marry you."

"How did you hear that.'

"Vampires can hear really well, from of thousand of miles." He said. **(Im not sure if that's true Dx)**

"Oh... i see."

"Yup."

"Well.. umm i got to go its almost 10:00 i got to hurry." I said.

"I can walk with you."

"Ok."

"But i can run super fast, so get on my back."

"Umm..ok." I got on his back, and he put his arms around my legs, and i put my arms around his neck, and he began to run really fast.

"Here you are." He said putting me down.

"Thanks." I said.

He then reached to my face and his lips touched my lips, and he began kissing my lips, and i kissed him back, but it only lasted for 20 sec.

"Bye." He said leaving.

"Bye." I said as i opened my front door.

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

Yay! that was a good chapter x3, probably just a little errors or mist spelled words, but ya pretty good chapter, please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Heyy peoples, sorry it took so long to update the story i was thinking of ideas, so i came up with one. (I watched New Moon + Twilight)Soooo yaaaa hope you enjoy :D.**

**May: Wait a minute....you watched Twilight and New Moon?**

**Me: Yes.....**

**May: I heard no one likes those movies.**

**Me:Some people do May.**

**May:......Nooooo.**

**Me: Yessssss.**

**May: N-**

**Drew: Yes lets just get this over with please.**

**Me: OK i dont own anything!

* * *

**

_May's POV_

I was in my room laying on my bed writing in my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Every since that day when i was with Drew, he told me he was a vampire_

_which he is.....so now he even promised me he wont hurt me._

_I still dont trust him just yut, i dont know what i should do_

_Sincerly,_

_May Maple_

I sighed and put my Diary back under my bed, and i went to go get my cellphone on my dresser. I grabbed my cellphone and dialed Misty's number.

_"Hello, this is Misty speaking."  
_

"Hey Misty its me May."

_"Oh hey May, whats up._"

"Nothing much...hey Misty."

_"Ya."_

"Do you believe in vampires."

_"No why?"_

"I was just asking...because i dont believe in them either." I lied.

_"Ohhh okay, well i got to go, bye May."_

"Bye." I hunged up my cellphone and i put my cellphone on my dressed again, and i went downstairs and went to the fridged and grabbed some orange juice and a cup and i poured my orange juice in the cup. After i was done pouring my orange juice, i put the orange juice back in the fridge and i grabbed the glass of orange juice and i chugged it down.

"Ahhh refreshing." I gasp after i dranked all of the oranged juice, and i put the cup into the sink, and i went up to my room and i put my favorite song on called 'Id Lie.'

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
I count the colors in his eyes  
he'll ever fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all his favorite songs_

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had it memorized for so long

He sees everything in black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar  
I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him..  
If you ask me if I love him..  
I'd lie

After the song was over i turned off my ipod and i went to go put on my pjs, (her pjs are the one th 1st chapter) and i went to my bed and went in it and coverd myself with my soft blanket.

**May's POV/ Next Day**

I woke up and i went to take a shower and after i was done i put on blue skinny jeans and a white tanktop and a red hoodie. I put my hair into 2 braids and i left my bangs to the left side.

I went downstairs and i said my good mornings to my brother and my mom.

'"Whats for breakfeast mom." I asked as i went up to the dining chair and sat down.

"Waffles." She replied as she placed the waffles on the dining tabe in front of me and Max.

"Mm smells good." I said as i picked up my fork and stabbed the waffle and put it in my mouth.

"Yup, well you have 10 minutes before school starts, and its also sunny today." Said my mom as she smiled at me.

"Ok, thats good." I finished eating my waffle and i grabbed my backpack and i opened my front door and left.

"My mom is right it is sunny." I said as i walked to school.

**At school**

"Hey May your here." Said Dawn.

"Yup."

"Hey May wheres your boyfriend.' Said Misty.

"Boyfriend!" I said as i widened my eyes.

"Ya the green hair boy." Said Dawn she she giggled.

"Oh hes not my boyfriend hes just a friend." I said as i turned my back to them.

"Oh ok." Misty said as she giggled off with Dawn.

"Bye May." Said Dawn and Misty.

"Uhhhhh ok, wait where is Drew anyways...oh ya its sunny out". I said as i started to walk to my class.

' Vampires dont go in the sunlight, ohhh i get it vampires come out during cloudy days with no sunshine, and dark nights.' I thought and i placed my finger to my chin.

I opened my door to my class and i started to walk to my seat. I then sawy a black head with a yellow pokemon sitting on his shoulder.

"Oh hey Ash."

"Hey May."

"Whats up."

"Nothin just chillin.'

"Ohh thats cool." I sat in my seat next to Ash in social studies, and then the teacher came in and was starting to write notes about Rome.

I got out my notebook and began writing the notes on my notebook.

I then heard a yawn next to me, it was Ash i saw him starting to fall asleep, i then stomped my foot on hiss foot.

"Owch!" Yelled Ash.

"Is there a problem Ash Ketchum." Said the teacher.

"No."

"Ok."

I started to giggle a little but then Ash glared at me and i stopped giggling.

Then the phone started to ring and the teacher went to the phone and answerd it.

"Hello, this is Mr. Danielle speaking. (Yes thats the teachers name)

_"Hi can we please have May Maple to the office please." Said the principle._

"Yes." The teacher hunged up and looked at me.

"May Maple, to the office please."

I then heard some 'Ohh' and giggling, i rollded my eyes and grabbed my sutff and went to the office.

I went to the office and i saw Max sitting in the office.

"Whats happening?" I said as i sat by Max.

"Im not sure." Said Max.

"Hi im the principle and just so you guys no...your mom has been attack by a animal.

"What." I said with a tear sliding down my face.

_**To be continued.........**_

* * *

Omg..... :O well i hoped you enjoyed it this is kinda longer, so i hope it made you happy :D. A few errors i think, and misspelled words sorry for that and im not sure if its rushed but if it is then it is rushed through, well im happy to write this, there will be 30 chapters for this story, so please review thank you, oh if you have any ideas for my next chapter then review :D or PM me thank you please review :)!


	7. Authors Note Please Read

**Hey guys im sorry but i cant right a story intill thursday, because im sick and i need to rest, so ill miss you guys, ill be thinking of a story for VS, ok i hope i can get better. Thank you for reading this. :)**

**~Jamie  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rawr, i feel much better but i still have to drink medicine x.x. But yay i can finally write the story :D. I dont own anything.

* * *

**

May's POV

"My mom got attacked by a animal." I said as i still got tears in my eyes, i layed down in my bed, and i got out my diary and wrote:

_Dear Diary,_

_My mom got attacked by a animal, it was probably a vampire_

_since they said they saw bite marks on her neck._

_im soo sad right now...witchout a mother or a father,_

_how are me and Max supposed to live without no money?_

I closed my diary and put it under my bed. I went to go put on my PJS and went to go check on Max.

"Max, you ok?" I asked as i opened Max's door as i saw him sound asleep. ' Yup hes ok.' i thought as i went to my room and went to my bed and went off to sleep.

In May's Dream/Nigtmare

_"Help me please somebody." Said a girl voice stitting in the dark._

_I turned to look at her and she was all bloody, i was grosed out my eyes widened with horror. I started to go close to her._

_"Are you ok." I asked._

_"No someones keep on beating me up and bitting me." The girl sobbed and looked at me._

_"Awww, what did the person look like?" I asked._

_"I dont know." She said as she grabbed my hand and she was grasping it very tightly, it started to hurt._

_"Owch, can you please let go?" I said as i put my hand on hers and tried to pull it off._

_"Cant do that May." As she looked at me with those evil eyes.  
_

_"What, how you know my name!" I said as my arm started to bleed, from her squeezed it soo hard._

_"Dont you know..im May too."_

_"What.." I said as i started to cry.  
_

_"I came to kill you.." She then started to rip my arms off and then..._

I then sprinted up in my bed sweating crying, i looked around the room, ' Oh its just a dream.' I thought as i went out of my bed and walked to my bathroom and went to the sink, i turned on the sink and put water on my face. I turned off my sink, and put a dry towel on my face, i then put the towel down and went to my bed and started to fall asleep again.

**In the morning**

I woke up and, i heard water pouring on my window, i got up from my bed and looked at the window and saw it was pouring raining.

"Oh god i hate the rain." I said as i went downstairs and went into the kitchen and grabbed what was left in there, apples, i love apples there realy fruity. Then something just popped in my mind. My mom...shes gone. Then a tear slid down my cheek again, and i wipped it off and after i was down with the apple, i put it in the trash can, and i went to the couch and turned on the TV.

Knock Knock

I heard a knock and i rushed to the door, and looked threw the hole that was on the door. It was Drew.

"Why is he here?" I asked, i opened the door and he came inside shivering.

"Wow, its cold can you warm me with your body. Drew said as he smirk at me and took off his shoes and his jacket and threw it on the hangers.

"No." I said as i walked to the couch and sat on it.

"Aww." He said as he sat down besides me.

"Ugh, so why are you here in the first place?" I asked as i looked in his emerald eyes.

"Im sorry about your mom." He said with a worried face.

"Oh its ok...i think Brendan did it."

"Ya he did it, he wants to kill Max and take you next." He said as he looked at May with his worried eyes again.

"No..." I said as i cried on Drew's shoulder, as he held me close, we kept like this for a while.

"Dont worry ill protect your brother and you, ill never let you die or your brother i promise." He said as he hugged me.

"Thank you." I said as i wrapped my arms around his back and i placed my head on his shoulder.

"I love you." He said as he coverd my lips with his lips.

**To be continued...

* * *

**Im sorry its a short chapter, i kinda didnt want to write a long one, but its soo cute when Drew confesed. what will May say? :O, well you got to see :3 in the next chapter. Bye.. oh ya i said i was write the chapter tomorrow but i lied, im putting it on today, because i feel a little better. my temp is 99% thats good though my temp was 100.3% but it has gone down, hehe thank you medicine for saving me :D ALL HAIL THE MEDICINE xD!Thank you for reading it dont forget to review :3!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey peoples sorry i didnt update in a while, i was over at my friends house pluse swimming with my friends xD, i got a tan but a sunburn e.e, anyway please enjoy, i dont own anything :D.

* * *

_"Thank you." I said as i wrapped my arms around his back and i placed my head on his shoulder.__"I love you." He said as he coverd my lips with his lips._

"You love me..." I asked as i looked in his emerald eyes. "Yes." Drew said as he looked at her sapphire eyes.

"Im...sorry i dont know what to say..." I said as i stood up and started to walk up my stairs. "And also...i still dont trust you." I said as i ran up stairs as a tear slid down my cheek.

Drew then got up and walked to the door, and he opened the door, and he slammed the door really hard, he got hurt...May didnt love him. Drew then saw a figure standing right in front of him.

"What do you want Brendan." Drew asked as he looked in Brendan's ruby eyes madly.

"Hm, i see you got dumped by your girlfriend, to bad i gusse i can have her now." Said Brendan as he punched Drew's stomach.

"WHAT THE FUCK BRENDAN." Yelled Drew as he punched back Brendan on his ribs.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DREW, IM GLAD THAT YOU LEFT MAY, BECAUSE NOW I CAN HAVE HER, BOYS GET HIM NOW!" As Brendan said that, these 5 vampire boy quickly tied up Drew, and Drew began to faint.

As the boys left with Drew, Brendan went inside my house and looked around the room. (Its Mays POV btw xD)

* * *

"Im so dumbed...i couldn't say my feelings to him." I said as i cried on my pillow. " I mean i think im in love with him, i dont know what to do." I said as i cried more and more and more, intill i heard footsteps going up the stairs. "Drew.." I said, as i got up, and wiped my face, and went to my door and i was about to open the door when i saw the doorknob turn, then i saw the door wipped out and i saw him...Brendan.

I widened my eyes and i yelled at the top of my lungs as Brendan stabed me in the arms, and i fainted.

**To be continued...

* * *

**

**OMG THATS A SHORT CHAPTER D:**

**May: You should of made it longer D:**

**Me: I know right, but i wasn't in the mood, pluse i was in a rush w**

**Drew: For what, sleeping.**

**Me: NOOO I was in a rush cuz i had to go to a party in 34 mins, so i was like writing in full speed xDD**

**Drew: What ever**

**May: Be quiet Drew she had to rush, because she had to go to a party.**

**Me: Ya Drew, what if you had no time so you had to rush doing sex with May.**

**(Silence...)**

**Me: Eh...anyway, please review XDD  
**


	10. Chapter 10

I know people were dissapointed, of the short chapter, but now ima write a long one :D please enjoy i dont own anything :3.

* * *

May's POV

I woke up on a cold ground, i was scared, it seemed like i was in hell, but i wasnt, just it feels like it, i heard lots of screaming, i dont know where i am. All i remember was that i was in my house crying, then suddenly Brendan almost broke my door, and took me. My arm it hurts so bad. Max where are you. Drew, i want you next to me, holding me, kissing me, Drew i love you. I want to tell you that. Drew please find me...

* * *

Drew's POV

'May i want you here with me right now, im still thinking about you, all i hear is screaming, i hope your ok, i hope Brendan didn't bite you. If he did, then he would be hard to kill.' I thougt as i was sitting on the cold ground my eyes started to close and i fell asleep.

"DREWW!"

I opened my eyes real fast and stood up, i thought i heard my name called, then i heard it again, "DREW", i went up the metal bars and looked around.

"I know that voice, it cant be, May..." I said as i looked around.

"Be quiet you lil slut!" Said a figure passing by me, there i saw May, With Brendan.

"MAYYY!" i shouted as i saw May's face all bruised up, i then kept shouting for her, but she didnt answer, why didnt she answer me.

* * *

May's POV

I thought i heard my name called, but i couldn't hear i dont know why i couldn't hear, i felt hand on my wrist pulling me, it hurts, Brendan, hes hurting me, i wish this was a dream no a nightmare, but it wasnt it was not a nightmare, it was real, am i going to die?

"Now May, you are going in here for 3 days, intill i get things ready for our wedding." Said Brendan as he puched me on the cold ground, he then locked the bars together and left.

I started to cry, i wanted to sing the lullaby that my mom used to sing me when i was little. And i started to sing the lullaby.

_May Swan Maple  
I love you.  
Sleep my love, my one and only.  
I promise, to love you, everyday of forever.  
This I swear to you.  
I love you.  
Without you, I would, die.  
May Swan Maple,  
this I know is true.  
You, stole my heart.  
And I, wont ever, let you go._

Sleep my May  
My little May  
You are so precious to me.  
You are safe in my arms.  
Safe from any harm.  
You are heavens gift to me.  
There is nothing to fear.  
Not while I'm here.  
Now close your eyes and dream.  
Let all, your worries, melt away.  
I wont ever let you go, no, no, no.

You are, the most, beautiful, soul, to me.  
You never, see yourself (see yourself)  
as clearly (as clearly) as me. (as me)  
While you sleep, close holding me,  
I'll tell you a, little secret.  
That your dreams (that your dreams)  
will only know (will only know) will only know.

I loved you.  
When I first saw you.  
I vowed to never let you get away.  
Sometimes when I stay, I hear you call my name.  
Only to hear it in your sweet dreams.  
May Swan Maple  
one day I will ask you,  
to become,  
Mrs. May Masen Maple  
But until then, I'll dream of when it'll happen.  
I promise to never loose you.

You will never understand, what you mean to me.  
You are, my life.  
Before you I was lost.  
And as I see you sleep now,  
I'll let you know somehow.  
Saving you, saved me.  
My heart is, yours to keep.  
Sleep May.  
Sleep.

After i sang that part i fell asleep on the cold ground. " I love you Drew." I said as i went off to fall asleep.

* * *

Drew's POV

May i wrote a song to you, but i wanted to share you the song, but ill sing it, so ill always remember you, my sweet May i love you so much.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before?  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start

Ohh, but hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
It's impossible

So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep  
And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight when you're asleep

Because tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find

Tonight will be the night  
That I will fall for you over again  
Don't make me change my mind

Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you's impossible to find  
You're impossible to find

I then fell asleep, thinking over and over that ill will find May and help her and never out of my arms, ill always love her, this is not the end for us, May i will find you and love you with all my heart, i dont care if you dont love me, but i will love you more. Ill swear ill never hurt you May. I wish you could hear me right now, i want to hold you, i love you, your always in my heart May.

**To be continued...

* * *

**  
Awwww Drew is so romantice :D

Drew: Only in the story .

Me: Noo didnt you have sex with May?

Drew: No

Me: Then why did i hear moaning...

(Silence...)

May: Hey guys whats up

Me: May... did you have sex with Brendan

May: OMFG NOOO EWWW BLAHHH, WHY WOULD I HAVE SEX WITH BRENDAN Dx!

Me: i heard moaning

Me: That wasnt me, must be your imagination, or Misty or Ash are having sex.

Misty and Ash: OH HELL NOOO!

Me: xD haha ya you guys did, you enjoyed it XD.

Misty: We...ok we did YOU HAPPY NOW!

(Silence...)

May: Did it hurt...

Misty: MAY xDDDDD!

Me: XDDDDDD anyway please review :D


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG OMG OMG IM SOO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE THIS CHAPTER, im like sorry cuz i was not paying any attention to this story, intill now XD, that Vampire secret story i have saved on my computer. So thats gonna be updated on Tuesday. Well i hope you enjoy**

**I dont own anything :D!**

* * *

Mays POV

I was still lying on the cold ground, freezing my butt off, I'm so hungry, i never ate since what, like 13 hrs. Oh this isn't time to be thinking about food, i only have 2 more days intill the wedding. I would be rather getting married to Drew instead of Brendan. I then saw someone that had a tray and the person put the tray underneath the metal bars to me. It was...food, i looked at the food, it was gross, it was like trash, i cant eat this stuff, why is Brendan doing this?

* * *

Drew's POV

I was looking at the ceiling laying on the cold floor, thinking of a way to get out. I then heard some talking

"Yes, ill be at somewhere to get some woman and men to help out, ill be back soon, dont let no one out ok?" Said a figure standing by the metals bars talking to the guards.

"yes sir!" Said one of the guard.

"Ok ill be back." The figure looked at me and he glared at me, "You better not go anywhere Drew."

"I wont." I said as i rolled my eyes and started to lay down.

"Good, now i am going." Said the figure going.

_'Ok now what should i do to get free, hmmmm,'_ I thought as i got up going back and forth and something just popped in my mind.

I looked at the guard and he was, sleeping? What the hell...wait a minute, i then looked at the key that was hanging from his pocket armor, and i looked around for something to grab it, i then found a stick and went up to the guard quietly and put the stick out of the metal bars to the key. Success i got the key, and i put the key into the hole and unlocked it, i quietly opened the metal bars and ran out. Then the guard woke up and saw me running.

"Hey, get back here!" Said the guard as he was chasing me. But i jumped as he got near me and i punched him in my stomach and I took his arm and ripped it off. **(DAMN! xDDDD)**

The guard collapsed and i ran to go find May. I then saw another guard by the metal bars, but i saw May in there. '_Crap.'_ i thought as I looked round the area to throw something **(XD Drew is stupid)**. I found a rock and i threw it at the guards head, and the guard collapsed. "Well that was easy." I said as i got to the metal bars where May was.

"May!"

* * *

May's POV

"Huh," I looked up to see Drew.

"DREW!" i shouted, as he got the keys from the guards and unlocked the metal bars. We both hugged, and i looked at his emerald eyes, as he looked in my sapphire eyes, he got closer to my lips, intill the gap was gone. We kissed passionate for 30 sec intill he broke apart.

"I dont want to lose control." Drew said as he looked at me again.

"Oh thats ok, but is there a way to cure you to become a human?"

"Oh, i see you want me to become a human so we can do more." He smirk at me as my face got redder.

"S-s-s-shut up." I said as i started to blush more.

"Well, i cant tease you more because we got to get out of here." he said as he hold my hand and he dragged me out of the cage and we ran to find a way to get out of here.

We then saw a guard, then Drew lt go of my hand, and said "Close your eyes," I then closed my eyes, then i heard screaming from the guard, Aand my eyes were still closed as Drew grabbed my hand and to the kitchen. "You can open your eyes now." He said, as i opened my eyes.

"Why are we here?" I asked as i looked at him.

"To eat something, but not a meal just something we can eat fastly."

"Ok." I looked for something to eat and i found pudding, and i grabbed a spoon and the pudding and put the spoon in the cup and put the spoon in my mouth, i did over and over again intill it was gone. " Ummm aren't you, um thirsty?" I asked blushing.

"Yes." Drew replied as he looked the other way.

"Drew, is it true that when a vampire bites me, they turn powerful and rule the world?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied looking at me.

"Well, can you bite me?"

"WHAT! why i cant." He said looking at me with his wide eyes.

"Because you can change the world, you can defeat Breandan."

"..." Was all he can say.

"Or turn me into a vampire, so i wont get hurt, and you dont have to worry about me, and you can still help the world, and defeat Brendan."

"Im not sure May, i might kill you."

"But you can turn me into a vampire right?"

"Fine, i will but i will find a cure to help you turn into a human."

"But what about you Drew?"

"I gusse me to." He smiled at me, and he came near me.

"Ready?"

"Yes." I pushed my hair out of the way.

"He put his arm around my waste, and his eyes turned red and fangs came out, and he came close to May's neck, then he bite May on the neck.

**To be continued...**

* * *

Me: CLIFF HANGERRRR, AND im soo sorry that was a cliffhanger, and Drew was kind of out of character kinda e.e, i think im note sure XDDDD

May: I got bit o.o

Drew: By the sexy guy in the word

May: No your not sexy, your ho-... umm so how are you, heh *blushes*

Me: May, you were about to say hot. *smirks*

Drew: She called me hot, wow im surprised May

May: I did not just call you hot Drew, well umm i do think your kinda..

Drew: What?

May:Nothing nothing nothing

Mr: hehe *smirks* please review


	12. Chapter 12

Ok i got some people who dont get why, the vampires have to bite May to come powerful. Well May's blood is very powerful like her blood is well lets just say her blood is black. For vampires they think it smells good and taste good for Drew. So May was born with black blood. Does that make sense?...O.e

Ok well please enjoy, i dont own anything. Oh ya i forgot about Misty and Dawn, i'm gonna put them in here xDD.

* * *

May's POV

After Drew was done biting me, he gave me his blood and i drank it, and i became a vampire, but not for long intill i get the cure. Drew became powerful now he can defeat Brendan. We were running to the entrance and we saw 7 guards in are way. Drew looked at me with those eyes saying you-have-to-close-your-eyes look, so i closed my eyes, and i heard some cracking noises and screams. "Open your eyes now." He said, and i opened my eyes and we began to open the entrance and ran out. But then we saw Brendan in our way.

"I see you turned May into a vampire." Said Brendan looking at me with those red eyes.

"Yes, and you cant stop me." Drew said as his eyes turned back to red and fangs began to grow.

"Well lets have a battle." Brendan said as his fangs began to grow bigger.

"Fine then." Drew then ran up to Brendan and punched him hard in the stomach.

"Owch." Brendan yelped and then hit Drew in the head with his fist.

"May, go into the town and get the police, NOW!" Drew yelled, and i nodded and ran.

* * *

Misty and Dawn in school

"Where's May?" Misty asked.

"Im not sure, ill call her." Dawn said as she grabbed her cellphone and dialed May's number.

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_ring_

_"Hello this is May Maple, i'm unavailable right now please leave your name your number, and ill call back after you leave your message," beeep._

"Hey May this is Dawn umm can you please call me back, thank you bye."

"She didnt answer..."

"Hmmm, lets visit her house, after school."

"Ok."

* * *

In the town / May's POV

I went into the town looking for the police, successes i did, i ran up to the police. " Excuse me, umm someone named Brendan is trying to kill my friend." I said as the police looked at me.

"Ok ill get more police people and go get him, and we will follow you."

"Ok."

After the police called the people, they followed me intill i got to what i was looking for, with Drew put his arms around Brendan's arms tangling him down to a tree, and the police took care of it, and put Brendan in the car.

"Thank you for calling me here, if i weren't here on time, he could of died, well i got to go bye." Said the police taking off, i said my good bye's and so did Drew.

"May.." Drew said looking in my sapphire eyes.

"Yes..?" I replied looking into his emerald eyes.

"I love you." He took my hand.

"Me to." I smiled at him and he smiled back, and he moved closer to me, and he closed the gap kissing me. He licked my lips for entrance, and i opened my mouth, and we battled are tongues together.

"Oh ya May i wrote you a song." He said.

"Ohh, can i listen to it."

"Yup, and here i go." He then began singing.

_The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting_  
_Could it be that we have been this way before?_  
_I know you don't think that I am trying_  
_I know you're wearing thin down to the core_

He took my hand and looked in my sapphire eyes

_But hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

_This is not what I intended_  
_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_  
_You always thought that I was stronger_  
_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start_

_Ohh, but hold your breath_  
_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_  
_It's impossible_

He dragged me into the Forrest and i saw the most beautiful lake ever.

_So breathe in so deep_  
_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_  
_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_  
_And remember me tonight when you're asleep_

_Because tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_

_Tonight will be the night_  
_That I will fall for you over again_  
_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_  
_I swear it's true_  
_Because a girl like you's impossible to find_  
_You're impossible to find_

"That was very wonderful Drew, i love you." I said as i hugged him tightly and started to cry.

"May, we still need the cure." Drew said.

"Oh ya, where do we find it."

"...Hell."

"H-h-hell?" I said as i pulled upart and looked away from his eyes.

"Ill get the cure you can stay here."

"But ill be lonley."

"You can be with Max."

"What, Max wheres Max!"

"Hes home sleeping."

"Oh ok, well i hope your gonna be fine, you know in Hell."

"I will, dont worry, oh ya can i tell you something."

"Ya what is it Drew."

"My dad, is umm well the devil, so yaa."

"Your a demon..?"

"Noo not anymore, i cured myself to be human, but now i got turned into a vampire."

"Oh, i see."

He then gave me a peck, and ran off.

"Hurry back Drew." I muttered quietly.

I went back home,and i went into Max's room and i went up to Max and gave him a big hug, and i started to cry, " Drew please be safe."

* * *

Drew: WTF, i went to Hell!

Me: Mhm :3

Drew: thanks -.-

Me: your welcome :D

May: Please review :D


	13. Chapter 13

**_Me:Omg, im soo so so so sorry i haven't updated this chapter, I've been so busy D: _**

**_May: Aww its ok Jamie, they will accept your apology._**

**_Me: I hope so :O_**

**_Drew: Pft, they are probably mad at you, since you haven't updated it for a week._**

**_Me: *glares at Drew*_**

**_Drew: What?_**

**_Me: *Gets the mallet*_**

**_Drew: O.O, *runs*_**

**_Me: *Runs after Drew*_**

**_Drew: AHHHHHHHH_**

**_May:... PokemonFanFiction doesn't own._**

* * *

Drew's POV

I went to Hollywood, to visit hell to get the medicine, i drove a black sports car that i stole and drove it to the big words that says, 'Hollywood.' I stopped driving, and i went by the words, and i saw a big area, with dirt, i saw the dirt opening up and it was clear to go in. I started to walk in, and made my way inside the tunnel. As soon as i went in it, the dirt began to close back up. I went by a boat, where a old man was standing on, with a wooden stick in his hands. I went up to him and i didn't say a word to him, i gave him money, that was saved from hell, i kept it just in case i needed it to go to hell. He looked at it, and he nodded, and i climbed in the boat and sat down. The old man, rowed the boat, and a big hug gate opened, and he rowed toward inside where the gate opened. I was kinda nervous, because that my dad is seeing me again. Pfft he will probably force me to stay there, but i cant. Oh crap i hope i didn't jinx it. I then saw fire, and heard lots of screaming. And here i was in hell.

"Where to?" a voice that was heard from.

"The devil's castle." I replied to the old man, i cant just say 'im the devials son,' he wouldn't believe me, since my father has black hair, and i have weird green hair. The old man nodded, and began to move the boat to where i asked to go to. I looked down, not to far so i wont fall, that i could see people all squished together, where the big huge fire was surrounding them. They were screaming, i think i saw someone fall. But oh well. i went back gazing around. 'Gosh im so thirsty.' I thought as my eyes beging to turn red, i focused my eyes, to turn back, and they did.

Then i finally reached, to the castle. I said my thanks to the old man, and he left, i opened the door, and walked in, and closed the door. I heard some barking noises, those must be the two dogs. Then they approached me and they jumped on me, but i kept my balance, and i pet them gently. "Your finally back," a female voice, said as the female clapped her hands, and the two dogs went away from me and went to the female.

"Hey sis, still here?" I went by here, and gave her one of my smirks. " Of course, and dad is still mad at you that you left, and i think he will be mad at you that your a, vampire." She quietly, said vampire to my ears, so are dad wouldn't hear.

"Ha, how did you know that i was one." I questioned, as i just flipped my green bangs. "I've been watching you." My sister said, she quickly gave me a little punch, but it didn't hurt me. "What are you a baby still?" I smirk at my sis, and she gave me a death glare, and i just stood there just smirking, like i didn't care.

"Humph, I'm only 20 yrs old, and your only 19, so what are you, huh?" My sis had a point there, but i didn't care i like messing with her, and something just hit me, and i remembered something. "Oh ya sis, wheres dad i um need to talk to him, to give me the medicine, to turn me back to um, human." I mumbled the last part, but my sis didn't hear me, shes so stupid.

"Oh hes in his room, but be careful, hes in a very bad mood, since, he didn't get his stupid whip." She chuckled a little bit, but i just ignored her, "hmm, ok then." I then walked around her, and kept walking in the hallway, intill i came to my dads room. I heard some crashing noises,i just shrugged and i opened the door, and then i stood there and froze, my dad's hair is green now, what the heck. "Dad." I said as my eyes widened up. "Hm?" His angry voice started, and he just stood there, with his angry eyes at me. "I'm back, because i need something, not here to stay." I looked at him, with my cold eyes. I need to get the medicine, for me and May, for us to become human. "And what is it that you want?" My father asked me as he walked towards me. " Medicine, to become human, but dad, I'm a-a-a vampire." I looked at my feet, but dad looked rather not angry anymore.

"I know, Drew, I'm not mad at you, i know i was a bit harsh on you when you were 15, and you left me because of it, and im sorry, i am still very angry for that, but Drew, here's the medicine." He then gave me a green-like medicine, and i grabbed it. "Can i leave now." I asked as i opened the door, not really caring for his answer. "No." I looked at him as my eyes gave a very angry stare. "Why not!" I snapped at him, i was so close for to hit him hard.

"Because, me and your sister Jamie, missed you so much." I didn't believe him, he killed our mother, i hate him so damn much.

"I don't care dad, I'm going and its final, i fell in love with someone from the surface, and i cant just leave her." I then wen't out the door where my dad just stood there, and i kept walking, and i gave my sister a hug, and said my good byes.

"Drew, take this, trust me this will take you back to your lover." I then grabbed a sapphire stone, and looked at it, " How do i use it?" I asked my sister.

"You stomp on it, its very easy to break, and you imagine where you want to go and it will take you there." My sister then stood back and looked at me, and i smiled at her, and i saw a tear coming down her face.

"Can you come to?" I asked her and i went up to her and looked at her with my sad eyes..

"No i cant, only one person, I'm sorry, but ill miss you, ill always look after you." I then gave her a hug and she gave me one back, and i gave her a peck on her cheek, and i put the stone down, and i stomped on it. I was imagining where i want to go, where May is where i can be with her, and there was a big smoke, around me, and then all of a sudden everything looked different, I'm back.

I was in a house, witch was familiar. It was May's. "May!"

* * *

May's POV

I heard a voice, i knew this voice, i then stood up from Max's bed carefully that Max wouldn't wake up, and i opened Max's door and went downstairs, and i saw him, my eyes began to be watery. I ran to Drew, and gave him a hug. "Your..back." I crided through my words, and he took my shoulder, and pushed me back just a little and gave me a peck on my lips, and we broke upart.

"I got the medicine." Drew said as i smiled at him, and he smiled back at me.

"You do, did your dad get angry when he saw you?"

"Kinda, but not to much." I hugged him, and i just smiled.

"Here, drink it." He then pulled out a green-ish medicine, and i took it from him, and i pulled off the top, and and drank a sip of it, and i gave it back to Drew, and then he took it, and then my body began, to change my skin went to tan, and my fang dissapeard and the bite marks dissapeard to.

Then Drew, drank a sip of it, and it happened to the same when i dranked it, now he began to be human.

To be continued...

* * *

Me: finally done :D

May: Yay

Drew: finally, i almost fell asleep, since its already 10:00 pm

Me: Thats to early to fall asleep, i fall asleep intill 3:00 am

May: i go to sleep at 12:00

Me: :O ok so now, that this chapter is over with, now to write the other chapter...*sigh*

Drew: Haha

Me: *glares*

Drew: oh no...

Me: *gets Misty's mallat*

Drew: AH

May: Please review :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Me:Lalalalaalalalalalalalaaaaaa.**

**Drew:You suck at singing.**

**Me:*Glares***

**Drew:What.**

**Me:You know what Drew, I'm going to get your fan girls out here if you dont shut the fawk up :o.**

**Drew: o.O Your point is...**

**Me:-.- *gets Drew's fan girls***

**Drew:Oh crap, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Fan Girls: DREWWWY, MARRY MEEEE**

**Drew:NOOOO**

**Me:Hehe :D**

**Megan: Hey Jamie :D**

**Me:How did you get here :D**

**Megan:Magic :o**

**Me:I dont believe in magic xD**

**Megan:Well, you do now :o**

**Me:xD okay.**

**Megan:Oh ya hi yall I'm Jamie's friend :D**

**Me:Oh yaa xD**

**May:Hey**

**Me:MAY,OMG CAN YOU DO ME A FAVOR**

**May:What?...**

**Me:Can you go help Drew**

**May:Why..**

**Me:*Points at Drew* look xDD**

**May:..Nope I dont feel like it .**

**Me and Megan: good xD, PokemonFanFiction doesn't own :D!**

* * *

May's POV

I stroked Drew's soft hair as we laid down on the soft comfty couch, "Drew how you feeling of being a human again." I asked Drew as he turned his head reaching his emerald orbs looking into my sapphire orbs. "It feels just right," Drew responded as he gazed into my sapphire eyes.

"I'm going to call Misty and Dawn," Drew nodded and I got off from the couch and I grabbed my cell phone and dialed Misty's number.

_"Hello this is Misty speaking."_

"Hey its me May, I'm sorry I haven't called I've been busy." I hope she wont scream at me, haha...

_"OH MY GOD MAY, I MISSED YOU WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN."_ Wow I jinxed it.

"I'm fine Misty, and I've been at my-" 'Oh crap I got to think of something.' I then gave a idea.

_"You're what?" _

"My friend's house." Thats all I could think of since she could of understand that.

"Who is that?" Oh crap, what can I do now.

"Um, It's ugh, Leaf." Ya I know Leaf, she's been my friend since 5th grade, but I moved and she lives far away from me.

_"Oh can i meet her."_

"Ugh, she moved."

_"Really, aww when?"_ Misty is just really weird sometimes.

"Ugh, she left yesterday."

_"Oh I see, well i got to go bye, May."_

"Bye." I closed my cellphone and gave a sigh in relief, she even bought what I said.

"May, what do you want to eat?" Asked Drew as he came up to me.

"I want Ramen." I always loved ramen since I was 4 yrs old, it was my favorite.

"Ok, can you get Max please, I need him down here." I nodded and gave him a peck on his cheek, and i left to go upstairs. "Max, can you go downstairs, Drew needs you." I looked around in his room and I saw him writing something in his journal.

"Ugh, ya sure." He closed his journal and then he went straight forward me and then he went downstairs.

"Hmm, I think ill just take a peak." I went toward the journal, and I grabbed it and and I opened to the page that he wrote.

Dear journal,

_I just woke up from my bed, I went downstairs and I saw May and Drew kissing._ I blushed after I read that sentence, 'such a strange boy.'

_I went back in my room after I saw that scene, and I thought of something weird._

_Could May and Drew get married, Oh my god what if he proposed to her._ 'What the heck.' I blushed much deeper red and then I kept reading.

_Well I just came to write this since I am bored._

_Written By,_

_Max Maple_

'He's really strange, but that's why I love him.' I went towards the stairs, and made my way downstairs. I smelled the fresh ramen, and i saw it sitting at the table. "Oh It's done." I sat down in the chair waiting for Drew and Max to sit down.

Then Max and Drew sat down in the chairs, Drew next to me, and Max on the opposite side of me. "Yup, lets dig in." I nodded and I grabbed the fork and I stabbed it in the noodles, and put it towards my mouth. I chewed the noodles, and I looked at Max like he was gonna say something.

"May, Drew when are you guys gonna get married." I looked at Max, and I stopped chewing my eyes then widened of shock, the same thing happened to Drew.

"Hm, maybe soon." I looked at Drew like, he didn't even proposed to me.

"Wh-what." I looked at Drew then Drew looked back and me and I saw his lips move into a smirk.

"Never mind, ill just keep it to myself, since your dense." Oh god I about to explode.

"WHAT, I'M NOT DENSE, well sometimes." I blushed in embarrassed, and Drew flicked his bangs out of his eyes.

"Why do you flick you're hair." I asked him and he looked at me like hes the sexy man of the house, witch is true.

"Cause its sexy." I laughed at him and he was like, 'what I'm not joking.'

"Hey, I am sexy, and you love me for that." I stopped laughing at him and he moved closer to me, but then he got stopped.

"You know I'm right here you know." Me and Drew turned are heads and looked at Max like oh my god, he was like giving us the funny stare.

Me and Drew looked at each other and we laughed at Max, and it felt like we were a family.

"May, you know you are gonna look cute everyday." I looked at Drew and I just smiled at him.

* * *

**The story is not over yut, I'm going to write like up to chapter 25, and so chapter 25 will be the ending :D**.

**Me**:** Oh ya oh ya ohhhhh yaaaa xDD**

**Drew:Ew that sounds wrong**

**Me: You want to do that do May :O**

**Drew:EWWW NOO WAY.**

**Megan:Oh yesh you do :D**

**Drew:Noo you can't make me :O**

**Me:May come in here**

**May: *comes in* What**

**Me and Megan:*Smirks and puts Drew and May into the closet and locks the closet***

**Drew and May:AHH GET US OUT OF HERE!**

**Me:NOPE**

**Megan:hehe xD, please review**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: D:**

**Megan: D:**

**Kendall: Whats wrong with you?**

**Me: I havn't written this chapter in a long time D: *sobs***

**Kendall: Awww D:**

**Me: I know right.**

**Kendall: Hey wheres Drew and May? **

**Me:...Somewhere.**

**Kendall: Where is somewhere.**

**Me and Megan: Hehehehe**

**Kendalll: o.o**

**BANG!**

**Me, Kendall, and Megan: O.O**

**May: Drew! You PERVERT!**

**Drew: I didn't mean to!**

**May: Ya right, hmph.**

**Drew: Pfft.**

**Me: Drew what did you do o.o.**

**Drew: Nothing.**

**Kendall and Megan: .**

**KNOCK KNOCK**

**Me: I'll get it. *leaves***

**Kendall: Soooo**

**Megan: Sooooooo**

**May: Soooooooo**

**Drew: ...**

**Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Kendall, Megan, Drew, and May: O.O *goes to where I am at*, what's wrong o.o.**

**Me: *Locks the door the windows and cover the windows with a blanket***

**Drew: Why use a blanket when you can use the curten.**

**Me: Because the curtens are see-able.**

**Kendall: Well dont worry about that, why did you do that. *Points***

**Me: Becuse o.o, my crush is here.**

**May: OMG, who is it :D.**

**Me:It's a secret. And anyway, we need to get on with the story :o, and we will get back with the probelm that's happening xD. Dre-**

**Drew: I know, PokemonFanFiction doesn't own.**

* * *

May's POV

I was in my room, on the computer typing to my friends on IM.

_**MayLovesRoses: Ya it was fun lol.**_

_**BlueIsLikeAwesome: Nice.**_

_**IlikeTheOcean: Ya so how are you and Drew doing.**_

_**MayLovesRoses: We are doing fine I guess, Misty how about you.**_

_**IlikeTheOcean: What about me?**_

_**BlueIsLikeAwesome: Come on, you and Ash are together right?**_

_**IlikeTheOcean: WHAT, ok, thats it, I-I'm gonna go, b-b-bye.**_

_**IlikeTheOcean is Offline**_

_**MayLovesRoses: Awww, oh well I got to go to bed.**_

_**BlueIsLikeAwesome: Oh ya your right Bye.**_

_**MayLovesRoses: Bye**_

_**BlueIsLikeAwesome is offline**_

**MayLovesRoses is offline**

I shut down my computer and went to my closet and opened the closet doors and picked out my pj's. I slipped them on, and walked toward my bed, and i sneaked in the blankets and I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

In the Morning 7:21 AM

RING RING

I groaned under my covers, and I sat up in my bed and I got up and I opened my door and went downstairs. "Something smells goood," I got to into the smell that I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone, I slipped and fell and I was waiting for the hard floor but I was landed on something soft. I shook my head and look down...I saw Drew under me. Oh my god, this was weird, my legs were in betweem his legs and my arms are by his head. I looked at him and I felt hotness running threw my face.

"Are we gonna stay like this forever, or are you gonna get off me," I looked at Drew and i saw his lips move into a smirk.

"Ugh, I'm soo sorry," I got up and I still felt the hotness running threw my cheeks. Oh no im blushing.

"Well, I was gonna go get you, but i guess you fell on me, your such a pervet for thinking such a naughty mind." Drew said as he grabbed my shoulders and kissed my lips, I gave up I joined in we were both kissing, intill...

"Exuse me," said a voice.

We stopped kissing and looked the other way, and we saw Max, standing on the stairs looking at us.

"Ugh-" I said but i was interupted by my brother, so rude.

"Dont worry, i knew you guys were gonna do It by the stairs." Now he gave a smirk.

"MAX, how did you learn about that!"

"From Drew," Max said as he pointed at Drew.

I looked at Drew and gave him a death glare. He looked at me and he just ran away, I ran after him. We were running in the house for a long time. It was one hell of a day.

* * *

Me: Ok wanna know who my crush is o.o.

Kendall, Megan, and May: YES

Me: It's Justin.

Kendall, Megan, and May: OMG

Me: Ya, hes outside, I shut the door on him ._.

Kendall: -.-

Me: ._.

May: Your mean, wait is he still outside?

Me: I think so, wait what are you gonna do? o.o

May: *Runs to the door and opens it fast, and grabs Justin, and drags him into the house*

Me: O.O

May: Hehe :D

Drew: Well then please review, Jamie will update soon as pasible, if she can.

Me: HEY!

Drew: Pfft

Me: Well please review.


	16. Chapter 16

**Me:Ok ok, I think I'm losing everyone D:**

**Megan:Oh shit, what do we do o.o.**

**me:I KNOW. PARTY AT MY HOUSE!**

**Megan: YAYY!**

**Kendall:Where is everyone...o.o**

**Me:I don't know o.o...**

**Megan and Kendall: o.o.**

**Silence...**

**May:AHHHHHHHHHH**

**Megan Kendall and me: O.O, MAY WHAT HAPPENED (runs to the kitchen)**

**May:I burnt the cookies D;**

**Me: D:**

**Kendall:-.-, you could of asked Drew, I mean hes a very good cooker, I'm like omg, I tried his cake, I was like bouncing up and down xD.**

**Megan:Omg o.o.**

**Me: DREW!**

**Drew:What?**

**Me:May needs help cooking cookies.**

**Drew:...I'm not gonna help her.**

**Me:Pleaseeeee *puppy face*,**

**Drew:Nope.**

**Kendall:May do the puppy face.**

**May:No.**

**Kendall:Pleaaassee.**

**May:Fiine *goes by Drew***

**Drew:Huh?**

**May:*Puppy face***

**Drew:o.o *Gets nervous***

**Me:*Whispers to Megan* omg, hes blushing.**

**Megan:*Whispers back* I know.**

**Drew:FINE.**

**Me:YAY.**

**Megan and Kendall: Jamie doesn't own.**

* * *

May's POV

It was early in the morning, I woke up from my alarm clock, I grabbed my cloths and slid them on. They were a green tank top that has a red rose on it. White shorts, black flip flops, I had my hair in a pony tail. Today I'm finally going back to school, and so is Drew hes already making breakfast, and Max is already at school, his school starts really early like at 7:00 am, and its 7:21 am. I opened my door, and went downstairs. Breakfeats was already on the table. And right on the chair was Drew eatting.

Drew sipped his coffe and put the coffe down to look at me, "your finally awake," Drew said as he grabbed the toast and bit the toast.

"Well, ya I was getting ready," I made my way to the table, and sat down on the opposite of Drew.

"You took 21 minutes getting ready?" Ok ok, he was totally being a meanie right now even though we are lovers.

"Well, a girl has to for school," I grabbed the toast and bit the crust off the toast.

"Well, I'm gonna get going," with that he got off the chair, and he grabbed his backpack, and when I was gonna say something, he went out the door.

"Oh, sometimes I hate him." I got up and grabbed the dishes and put them in the sink, I grabbed my backpack, and went out the door.

* * *

At school, still May's POV

"Hey Misty, hey Dawn," I said, as we walked together to are lockers.

"Hey May," said the both of them, there lockers were next to mine, isn't that weird. Well Drew's locker is downstairs, oh I feel lonely, well at least we have science together.

We both opened are lockers, and grabbed what we needed for social studies.

"Hey Dawn?" I asked so suddenly as we walked to are class.

"Yes May?"

"Have you met anyone yut?"

"Yup, and hes soo dreamy, but he seems emo, omg thats sooo cute." Omg, she has hearts in her eyes, sometimes shes weird.

"Wow," Misty said as she was looking at Dawn in a weird way.

"Misty, hows Ash and you."

"What, oh we are just friend's May."

"Mhm, ok whatever." I finally saw the class, and we all went in the classroom.

* * *

"Hey, how can we kill May, Brianna?" Said a female in the darkness.

"We have to think of something, like bite her or kill her with a gun or a knife."

"Oh ya, we can do all of them."

"Thats, so true, hehehehe."

* * *

**Me:Omg a cliffhanger, I'm soo sorry, my sister wants to get on this computer, so I got to get off, but I'll update fast :D.**

**Megan:Yup, so please review.**

**Kendall:Oh ya if Jamie, doesn't get alot of reviews, shes not gonna make anymore of the chapters, since everyone is leaveing her story. So please please review, she would love that.**


	17. Authors note READ PLEASE

**Authors note: Hey guys. Um I'm not getting any alot of reviews for VS. So if you want me to continue this story. I have to make a choice. Ok If you guys dont review much, I'm not gonna continue. If you do review alot. Then I'll continue. But Im not really forcing you to review. I just want to continue, and get some reivews that would make me happy. (:. Well thats all. Bye**

**~Jamie~**


	18. Creepy Caller

Me: Ok I got some reviews, thanks to you all I love you guys soo muchies ;D.

**May:I'm so happy *cries* D;.**

**Drew:Oh god no, I hate when girls cry It's just weird, and annoying.**

**Me:Then go cheer May up with a kissy ;D.**

**Drew:NOOOOOO.**

**May:Lalalalalalala please please start the story D:.**

**Me:Ok :D. I dont own.**

* * *

May's POV

Sigh. I'm on the couch just watching football, with Drew. Gosh why does boys like football. I don't know know what they see in it. Hmm I'll ask.

"Hey Drew." I asked looking at Drew just staring at the screen. Oh god hes like in a trance.

"DREW!" I yelled but he didn't answer. Theres only one way to do this.

I was about to tackle him when..

"YES, OH YA, WHOHO GOO BEARS!" he got up and just danced. Oh god, wait thats kinda funny. Hehe, let me go get my camera.

I left the room and I went upstairs and I heard my cellphone ringing. I grabbed my cellphone and answerd it.

"Hello?"

"..."

"Hello?"

"..."

"Um, I'm gonna go now..." I hung up and I got pretty creeped out, I found my camera and grabbed it. Then I heard my cellphone ring again. I got kinda scared to answer it. So I walked slowly up to it, and answerd.

"H-h-hello?"

"Hello May.." Said a voice that sounded very creepy.

"Who is this, and what do you want."

"I want, you." The voice hung up and I just got very scared. I put my cellphone down, and ran downstairs.

"DREW, DREW, DREW!" Drew turned around and looked at me worried.

"What happend?" He saw my crying out of no where.

"Someone called, the voice said that he/she wants me." I cried in his chest and he rubbed my back.

"Shhh, if that person calls again, just let me answer it ok?" I nodded my head and I put my head on his shoulder.

"May, Drew whats going on?" Asked my ver sleepy Max.

"It's nothing Max, you just get some sleep, ok?" He nodded and went up back stairs to his room.

Drew picked me up and went to the couch, he put my down and he sat there next to me.

"Wanna sleep on me?" I looked at him like 'what'?

"Do you want to sleep on my chest?" I nodded and went over by him and put my head on his chect. And I closed my eyes, and I passed out.

"Good night May." Drew said falling asleep with me.

* * *

"Did you call call her?"

"Yes, we did."

"Good."

"Now all we need to do is just find her and kill her."

* * *

Hehe hoped you enjoyed it. I sorry for writing short chapters, I think I just do it because I'm weird o.o.

Well anyways please R&R.


	19. Chapter 19

Me:I have school next week D;.

May:AWW D;

Drew:Hahaha.

Me:You have school to don't you Drew?

Drew:..Not the point.

Me:Ok o.o.

May:xD. Jamie doesn't own.

* * *

May's POV

It's Saturday, and I have to go shopping. But I have to be careful. There's this person who wants me. Drew is at work. And Max, hes at his friends house.

I got dressed, and I went downstairs, and went stright for the door. I opened it and went out of the door. I walked a whole mile to get to the store. But I felt like someone was watching me. I looked both ways. But no one there. I just shrugged and kept on walking, I heard footsteps that was backwords of me. I turned around, but no one was there. My mind must be playing tricks on me.

I saw the store and I went inside. I grabbed the basket, and went to get groceries.

After I was done I went out the store and walked to my house. Again, I heard footsteps, I turned around. But still no one was there.

"Hello is someone there?" I looked around but I didn't hear a answer.

I heard a branch that was on a ground stepped on. I turned around. But no one was there. Ok I'm getting scared. I started to walk, and I heard footsteps again, I walked faster and faster, then I started to run faster. I saw my house, and I ran and ran. But I tripped and fell. I saw blood on my knee, it stung very badly.

"SOMEONE HELP." I started to scream, tears rolled down my cheek. I saw someone come up to me. It was a girl.

"hello, May." Her voice was familiar, it can't be..Her?

"How do you know me."

"Drew didn't tell you, wow thats amazing." She looked very weird. She was wearing a black shirt, black skirt, and black shoes.

"How do you know Drew?"

"He was my boyfriend, but we broke up because he got scared of my mother. She was really mad at me, so she abused me. But now I'm a vampire bitten by Brendan. Now I'm the master of the vampires. But I should tell you why Drew got scared of my mother. It's because, my Mother used to hate Drew so much, she stabbed him. Drew left me, so now I always been lonley." She chuckled a little at looked at my knee. She licked her lips and her eyes turn red, and fangs grew. I got scared very scared.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" We both turned around and I saw Drew. He was very angry.

"Aww, Drew your here, I missed you dearly. Hmm how many years has it been since you left. Oh ya 200 yrs ago." She laughed and then looked back at me.

"I just want to kill her so you can be mine." She went up close to me and took my hair piece and smelled it.

"Just leave her..Alone.." He got angier than ever I saw.

"Oh but your not a vampire no more, aww that sucks big time." She smirked and then something came in her hand. It was a black rose. She flicked it and it landed on my lap.

"Intill your death May." The girl dissapeared and I looked at Drew. I started to move my leg. And it stung. My leg hurts.

"May." He went up close to me, and looked at my knee.

"I'll explain everything later. We need to fix up your leg." I nodded and he picked me up slowly and went back into the house.

* * *

Me: All done :D

May:YAY.

Drew:..

Me:So...

May:Sooooooo.

Me:Please R&R :D.


	20. If my heart was a house

OMG. I'm soooooo sorry I haven't uploaded in a very long time I feel so sad D;. I've been at school for a while and my laptop was broken D;.But now I can write it everyday now woho ;D. Now then to continue the story.

* * *

_"Oh but your not a vampire no more, aww that sucks big time." She smirked and then something came in her hand. It was a black rose. She flicked it and it landed on my lap._

_"Intill your death May." The girl dissapeared and I looked at Drew. I started to move my leg. And it stung. My leg hurts._

_"May." He went up close to me, and looked at my knee._

_"I'll explain everything later. We need to fix up your leg." I nodded and he picked me up slowly and went back into the house._

* * *

May's POV

We were in the house and I was sitting on the couch, I watched Drew put a huge band aid on my knee.

"Ok, are you ready to here what happened in my past?" Drew asked as he got up from the floor and went on the couch.

"Ya.." I said as I turned my head to him.

"..The girl who you were talking to was Jazmin, she used to be my girlfriend. But it didn't turn out so good, because when I went to my house my mom was there. Me and Jazmin were just chatting intill my mom came up to Jazmin and punched her in the face. I was trying to stop my mom from hitting her but instead she grabbed a knife and sliced my back. All I have now is the scar from my mom. And then Jazmin couldn't take it anymore and she said that she wants to brake up. I was crying so hard and I stuttered to say why. But she just left." I saw a tear in Drew's eye I went up to him and hugged him.

"I love you Drew." I said as I rubbed his back.

"I love you to May." We parted and we kissed passionately.

We parted and I smiled, but I went into a serious face. "Can I see your back." I asked he nodded and I lifted up his shirt, and I saw a big scar it was up to his neck and up to his mid back. I gasped and covered my eyes and started to cry.

"Shhh, its ok." Drew said as he was comforting me.

"Here i'll sing a song to you." He said as I nodded and smiled.

Drew cleared his throat and looked deep into my eyes and he began singing.

**You're the sky that I fell through**  
**And I remember the view**  
**Whenever I'm holding you**  
**The sun hung from a string**  
**Looking down on the world as it warms over everything**  
**Chills run down my spine**  
**As our fingers entwine**  
**And your sighs harmonize with mine**  
**Unmistakably**  
**I can still feel your heart beat fast when you dance with me**  
**We got older and I should've known (Do you feel alive?)**  
**That I'd feel colder when I walk alone (Oh, but you'll survive)**  
**So I may as well ditch my dismay**  
**Bombs away, bombs away**

**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully**  
**Back and forth**  
**If my heart was a compass you'd be north**  
**Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall**  
**Wherever you go**  
**If my heart was a house you'd be home**

**It makes me smile because you said it best**  
**I would clearly feel blessed if the sun rose up from the west**  
**Flower balm perfume, all my clothes smell like you**  
**Cause your favorite shade is navy blue**  
**I walk slowly when I'm on my own (Do you feel alive?)**  
**Yeah, but frankly I still feel alone (Oh, but you'll survive)**  
**So I may as well ditch my dismay**  
**Bombs away, bombs away**

**Circle me and the needle moves gracefully**  
**Back and forth**  
**If my heart was a compass you'd be north**  
**Risk it all cause I'll catch you when you fall**  
**Wherever you go**  
**If my heart was a house you'd be home**

**If my heart was a house you'd be home**

I smiled and I hugged him tight. I heard a door slammed open and I looked at the door and...there he was standing at the door.

* * *

Ohh cliffy hehe. I'll finish ch 21 tomorrow I hope ;D. Bye bye pleas R & R.


End file.
